


Farran's Mistakes

by Djcool111323



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Magic, Dragons, Drugged Sex, Forced Masturbation, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape by plant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Vines, Wine, drugged drinks, drugged food, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: Farran becomes a slave to save his friends. But he didn't expect to have any of this to play out the way it did...





	1. Why Us

It was a peaceful morning Farran had been the first awake which wasn't at all unusual. He had gotten to work watering some of the plants around their camp that was not to far from their burnt down tree house. He stopped when he hurd a large twig snap. He looked in the direction he hurd it and began to shake. Four goblins pushing a large cart he turned around and ran back to the camp to wake them all up ," GUYS THERE ARE GOBLINS!" All of them were all awake when the word goblin was hurd Farran was shaking so much he fell to the ground feeling vines that had been weaved in to a net engulf his body. Soon enough from the shadows the goblins had them all in tight wraps. Emily went to scream only to have a cloth shoved in her mouth each of the girls revived the same treatment. The goblins talked amongst them selves then looked at the girls then at Farran who was still trying to get out they walked over to him and poked him looking him over as they went down his body. Farran moved even more the lower they got he kicked at one of them who grabbed his foot and yanked till he screamed. His friends watched in horror Emily was the first one to be picked up and put in to the large cart the goblins had been pushing not to long ago. The goblins looked at the rest of them then grabbed Farran shoving him in with Emily. He groaned as he fell face first on to the hard wooden floor of the cart. The bars on the cage were close together so any plans of them getting out that way was a bust. Emily cried as her friends vanished out of sight not even knowing if someone would help them out of their bindings. Farran looked at her ," Hey Em... Don't cry we will get out of here...some how... but we will!" Emily sniffled staring at him nodding her head softly trying to smile. *The next day because I am a lazy butt* It had taken them what seemed like forever the Goblin king's castle was in view Emily was still sound asleep on Farran it had been a long day `and even he was on the verge of falling asleep he tried to stay awake and get out of his bindings. They rolled up to the castle and were let out Emily woke up to being carried by three small goblins not even paying attention to her.


	2. Emily...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronan sets up a deal...

It had been 3 days 3 uneventful day no food no water. Emily's stomach growled as did Farran's they looked at each other. Cronan walked in and stared at the two ," You are both as useless as a fucken as the goblins!" He said grabbing Emily and pulling her up. She made a small noise as she was thrown to the ground ," I want to make a little deal...I will let one of you go in return I keep the other maybe I could find a use for one of you." He looked Farran over a evil grin on his face. Farran looked up at him a weak expression on his face ,"Let.....Emily......go...." He was weakened from the lack of food and water and the fact he hadn't slept at all sense they had gotten here. Cronan rolled his eyes having the elf was gonna be nice breaking the boy ," Under one small condition... You obey me do as I fucken say." Farran nodded softly. Emily tried to say something though her gag but it only came out as a muffled noise. Cronan picked her up and carried Emily away as she screamed to Farran as he vanished out his sight. He sighed softly curling up the room was dark so dark...The floor was hard cold stone he looked around then the window that he thought was barred shut was swung up letting light in he closed his eyes as the light flooded in. Two goblins came waddling in carrying a small plate of food that contested of 2 turkey legs, mashed potatoes with turkey gravy smothering them, and some simple vegetables. Farran began to drool when he saw this they set it down and poured him a glass of a purple liquid. They left looking back at him as he dug in to the food he was starving so he didn't bother to check the food for drugs or anything harmful to him. He ripped in to the meat as the doors shut he looked up at the doors then at the glass. He ate until he couldn't any more. He reached for the glass and drank it slowly sitting back as the plum like flavor filled his mouth and went smoothly down his throat. He rested the glass on the floor as he shut his eyes even as Cronan came back in to the room. He felt him self drifting off to sleep... 

 

He woke up in a different room under very soft covers and on a comfy bed. He looked around the room the walls were a soft gray easy on the eyes the floor a dark wood that reminded him of the soil of his home. There were small plants in bright orange pots that littered a shelf which above it had books on plant lives. He sat up in bed and slowly got out he found him self in new clothes. Pajamas Cronan had given him pajamas....but who changed him. His face slowly turned red as he thought of Cronan looking his naked body up and down like he was a piece of meat. He walked over to the door and tried to open it but to no avail. He sighed and walked over to the window he saw Cronan yelling at his servants as they had failed to do something for him. Farran frowned he was starting to regret his choice of staying but Emily's home wasn't here his was now...and forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing these chapters as I add more because well.... I am always wanting to make this better...I will try to do updates as much as I can unlike other stuff I have written I have made the time for this! I will be adding more tags as we go so yha!


	3. Dark or Dust. Dose It Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farran explores his new surroundings... Well Cronan plans...

Farran left his window sighing to him self he wanted to be home or at least with his friends. He walked over to the book shelf and looked at the plants. He ran his fingers over one of their leaves and smiled. Cronan might be a bad guy but he was at least nice enough to give Farran some plants so he didn't lose his mind. He looked over the books finding a few he would read later. He left the book shelf and looked around his eyes falling on a desk it had a deep blue book laying on it as he walked over to he saw a earth emblem on it he sat down on a chair that was provided which he had a smile about Cronan seemed to at least give some basic things a desk, chair, bed, books, plants, and a dresser. He opened the book it was empty Cronan gave him a journal. Well it was useless with out a quill and ink he would try to ask for one when he was face to face with him again. Till then though he walked around his room well more like he paced. 

 

Cronan growled and stormed off those dumb goblins. They couldn't do any thing right he told them to put the girl OUT side the forest and they left her in it and she was found by her friends. He walked up to his own personal room and sat down writing down how his plans had worked so far. He had one of those elves and the only male at that. He didn't care which one he had any of them would of work to lure the rest of them in. He documented the fact that the poor boy had taken the drugged juice with out any issues even though he guessed that he was so hungry and thirsty he didn't at all care if it was poisoned or drugged. He let the ink dry and he leaned back taking his crown off and setting down on his desk. He smiled as he looked in a mirror his green hair was a mess though today was a awfully windy day. He got up to fix his hair thinking about that god forsaken child he had earlier Sophie? Sophia? The name didn't matter to him the girl had driven him mad he was now regretting not throwing her in to his plants so they could eat her. He sighed and fixed his hair before sitting down on his bed looking out the window of his room he had a nice view of his "prisoner" who was still pacing. He leaned back on his bed and smiled his bait seemed uncomfortable which was fine with him he didn't really care. He was more of a toy then any thing he could abuse the earth elf as much as wanted even use his beloved plants against him! He smirked as he laid down thinking of every thing he could do to Farran that would hurt him in so many ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK So late update I wanted to do this earlier but I was caught up with A LOT of random stuff aka Pets and them destroying this also 84 people or well...a few who keep rereading have looked at this also if you see something wrong feel free to point it out I don't get this proof read any more seeing I lost my proof reader. Also feel free to leave some suggestions! I love reading why people love reading things I write and no I am not a professional writer so I have mistakes and honestly the Elves names are REALLY hard to remember Farran I kept writing as Farren. Don't ask... And the girls names are REALLY fricken weird Aira... Don't get me started but thank you for reading this! -The Crow


	4. Not A Chapter But A Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So stuff happened...(warning a lot of swearing)

OKAY so I had about 15 chapters all written out in a app on my laptop. I had my proof reader read the first 5...then I got the bad news. The last 10 were GONE.... *sigh* This set back means that what WAS supposed to be out at the end of this month might not be out till I can rewrite them and get them reproof read. BUTTTT (and a massive Farren butt!) this means that YOU guys can write your ideas in the comments! I will make sure to give you credit for the idea! This is kinda blessing and a curse. My tablet is down so I can't write with it....and my laptops key board is basically shot... So I will have to write on my phone with my wireless keyboard now I can hear yha all asking "Why not link the wireless keyboard up to your laptop?" Well my dear friends my laptop SAYS it takes bluetooth and miracast but it lies! It won't let me connect them weird ik.... not only that I do wish it worked cause the W, E, A, S, D, Q, along with space dont always work or they get stuck and make more then what should be there! So yes please send me your ideas! -Dj OUT


	5. Update!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a old laptop to work!

Hiya! Long time sense I did one of these. I got a old af laptop to work! So once I get my mojo back I can continue to write these chapters! If you have any thing you want to see feel free leave it in the comments! If I like it I will add it and give you the credit for the idea! So go nuts! It can be smut related, fluff, anything (Just no ocs adding or anything....).


End file.
